Work from this laboratory has shown that conjugates of ragweed antigen E with non-immunogenic polymers have reduced allergenic activities when compared to the native antigen. These conjugates retain the immunosuppressive property of the native antigen for IgE and IgG antibody responses when tested in mice. The non-immunogenic polymers studied include alkoxy polyethylene glycols (PEG), murine immunoglobulins, and a copolymer of D-glutamic acid and D-lysine. These studies will be continued and expanded with conjugates of ragweed antigen E containing alkoxy-PEGs which differ in the nature of their alkoxy groups, the size of PEGs, and the types of chemical bonds linking the antigen and PEG. Chemical degradation of antigen E into fragments will be made for the purpose of identifying those determinants of antigen E which are recognized by B and T cell receptors.